leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Music skins/Pentakill
Lore *squeals* "Mortal Reminder is my favorite song! Please sign my cannon arm!"| }} Pentakill is also a virtual band in real-life comprised of League of Legends champions which are performed by numerous musicians. Each member of the band has a skin corresponding to their Pentakill alter-ego, which is styled after modern heavy metal music.Pentakill Official site ;The Band Short Descriptions= * * * * * * |-|Mordekaiser= - When a mountain fell on Mordekaiser, he took it as a sign from the Gods of Metal that his demonically-ordained task to bring metal to the masses was done, that he had achieved full metal. He knew he would one day be reborn, but as time passed, his wait became a slumber. The crushing mountain was an evil peak of black metal and cursed rock. Upon its highest summit, the gleaming, obsidian haft of a snarling axe protruded from the rock. Legends grew around this cursed place, legends that foretold whosoever drew the axe from the mountain would be the true herald of a new age of metal. |-|Karthus= "Come what ever may, I'll be the death of you." - Karthus embarked on a solo career in Bilgewater, earning a crust as a hooded reciter of funeral dirges. This had an unexpected health benefit to natives of Bilgewater, as people started looking after themselves rather than have to put their families through such an ordeal. Karthus made a career touring squalid dive bars to sing at the drunken wakes of murdered pirates instead - what with grim dirges being a vast improvement on sea-shanties. |-|Yorick= - Thinking he’d try something new, Yorick chose to vacation in the sun-bleached wastes of Shurima. Sunlight was something new to him, something he normally avoided for fear of people recoiling from a face not even a mother could love. His unique bass was the perfect tool to crush the soft rock of Shurima, but often had the side effect of liquefying the sand to a degree where many of the workers excavating distant tombs were buried alive. To many of these unfortunate souls, this was preferable to enduring another moment in the presence of a man who could literally bore rock. |-|Sona= "...!" - Sona was consumed with the desire to craft soaring symphonic rock operas and tour the grandest temples of the world (and elsewhere) but no acoustics were powerful enough to satisfy her need for the most cosmically resonant sounds. Sona took ship with the doomed crew of the Serpent’s Feast to a series of volcanic islands, and began to sculpt the island with sonic brutality. There she unleashed the music of creation. So powerful were her notes, they travelled between worlds and sank entire continents (indeed, a planned gig in Atlantis had to be cancelled). |-|Olaf= - After surviving what he believed was to be his final performance, Olaf sought to drink himself to death with the deadliest booze of Runeterra. He ended up in the depths of Zaun, drinking potent sump cocktails, bragging of glory days and daring chem-jacked thugs to take them on. Olaf soon found himself embroiled in underground golem fight-clubs. Up against chem-powered giants, Olaf found his natural talent for pounding drums was also good for pounding mechanical automatons to pieces. |-|Kayle= - A golden warrior goddess from a strife-torn world, Kayle arrived in Runeterra on the back of a glittering, serpentine dragon. She searches for allies to fight an epic war against the diabolical hordes of her faithless sister. Planet Earth had failed to produce warriors of mettle, so she travelled to Runeterra in search of warriors of metal. Communicating via grand, symphonic metal operas, the depthless sorrow of her arias pierce the hearts of all who hear them. Literally. History Smite and Ignite Grasp of the Undying Playtime with Gnar ;Series 1 Trivia General= * The Prophecy and From Fire, Reborn are tracks with no substantial music or in-game references but, rather, they allude to their respective albums as well as Pentakill themselves. ** addition has informally made the band become Hexakill. * ' to-do list can be seen in Mortal Reminder music video (although very briefly): ** Pick up dry cleaning ** Nail salon (mani / pedi) ** Rotate tires ** Rotate mid ** Vanquish enemies ** Find out where those minions keep coming from ** Think about entire life ** Think about entire death ** Does Kayle have a boyfriend? *** This hints that he may have a crush on . * Pentakill shares universe with DJ, K/DA, and True Damage.Shared musical universe |-|Skins= Mordekaiser PentakillSkin.jpg|Pentakill Yorick, Karthus, Mordekaiser, Sona, Olaf Kayle PentakillSkin.jpg|Pentakill Kayle Media Music= ;Related Music |-| Videos= ;Related Videos |-|Gallery= Journal of Justice Photo 11.png|1st Pentakill Promo Pentakill Logo old.png|1st Pentakill Logo Karthus PentakillSkin old.jpg|1st Pentakill Karthus Mordekaiser PentakillSkin old.jpg|1st Pentakill Mordekaiser Olaf PentakillSkin old.jpg|1st Pentakill Olaf Sona PentakillSkin old.jpg|1st Pentakill Sona Yorick PentakillSkin old.jpg|1st Pentakill Yorick Yorick PentakillSkin old2.jpg|1st Pentakill Splash Art Yorick PentakillSkin.jpg|2nd Pentakill Splash Art (Yorick Full Relaunch) Pentakill Splash Concept 01.jpg|Pentakill Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) Pentakill MR concept 01.jpg|Pentakill "Mortal Reminder" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Pentakill MR concept 02.jpg|Pentakill "Mortal Reminder" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Pentakill MR concept 03.jpg|Pentakill "Mortal Reminder" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Pentakill MR concept 04.jpg|Pentakill "Mortal Reminder" Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Pentakill MR concept 05.jpg|Pentakill "Mortal Reminder" Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Pentakill MR concept 06.jpg|Pentakill "Mortal Reminder" Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Karthus Pentakill Model 01.png|Pentakill Karthus Model Karthus Pentakill MR concept 01.jpg|Pentakill Karthus "Mortal Reminder" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Karthus Pentakill MR concept 02.jpg|Pentakill Karthus "Mortal Reminder" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Karthus Pentakill MR concept 03.jpg|Pentakill Karthus "Mortal Reminder" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Karthus Pentakill MR concept 04.jpg|Pentakill Karthus "Mortal Reminder" Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Karthus Pentakill MR concept 05.jpg|Pentakill Karthus "Mortal Reminder" Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Karthus Pentakill MR concept 06.jpg|Pentakill Karthus "Mortal Reminder" Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Karthus Pentakill MR concept 07.jpg|Pentakill Karthus "Mortal Reminder" Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Kayle Pentakill model 01.jpg|Pentakill Kayle Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Kayle Pentakill Model 02.png|Pentakill Kayle Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Kayle Pentakill Model 03.png|Pentakill Kayle Model 3 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Kayle Pentakill Model 04.png|Pentakill Kayle Model 4 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Kayle Pentakill MR concept 01.jpg|Pentakill Kayle "Mortal Reminder" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Kayle Pentakill MR concept 02.jpg|Pentakill Kayle "Mortal Reminder" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Kayle Pentakill MR concept 03.jpg|Pentakill Kayle "Mortal Reminder" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Kayle Pentakill MR concept 04.jpg|Pentakill Kayle "Mortal Reminder" Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Kayle Update Pentakill Concept 01.jpg|Pentakill Kayle Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Joyce Koo) Kayle Update Pentakill Concept 02.jpg|Pentakill Kayle Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Joyce Koo) Kayle Update Pentakill Concept 03.jpg|Pentakill Kayle Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Joyce Koo) Kayle Update Pentakill Model 01.png|Pentakill Kayle Update Model Mordekaiser Pentakill Model 01.png|Pentakill Mordekaiser Model Mordekaiser Pentakill MR concept 01.jpg|Pentakill Mordekaiser "Mortal Reminder" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Mordekaiser Pentakill MR concept 02.jpg|Pentakill Mordekaiser "Mortal Reminder" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Mordekaiser Update Pentakill Concept_01.jpg|Pentakill Mordekaiser Update Concept (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Mordekaiser Update Pentakill Animation Concept 01.gif|Pentakill Mordekaiser Update Animation Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Neal Wojahn) Mordekaiser Update Pentakill Animation Concept 02.gif|Pentakill Mordekaiser Update Animation Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Neal Wojahn) Mordekaiser Update Pentakill Animation Concept 03.gif|Pentakill Mordekaiser Update Animation Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Neal Wojahn) Olaf Pentakill Model 01.png|Pentakill Olaf Model Olaf Pentakill MR concept 01.jpg|Pentakill Olaf "Mortal Reminder" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Olaf Pentakill MR concept 02.jpg|Pentakill Olaf "Mortal Reminder" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Olaf Pentakill MR concept 03.jpg|Pentakill Olaf "Mortal Reminder" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Olaf Pentakill MR concept 04.jpg|Pentakill Olaf "Mortal Reminder" Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Olaf Pentakill MR concept 05.jpg|Pentakill Olaf "Mortal Reminder" Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Sona Pentakill MR concept 01.jpg|Pentakill Sona "Mortal Reminder" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Sona Pentakill MR concept 02.jpg|Pentakill Sona "Mortal Reminder" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Sona Pentakill MR concept 03.jpg|Pentakill Sona "Mortal Reminder" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Sona Pentakill MR concept 04.jpg|Pentakill Sona "Mortal Reminder" Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Sona Pentakill MR concept 05.jpg|Pentakill Sona "Mortal Reminder" Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Yorick Pentakill Concept 01.jpg|Pentakill Yorick Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Yorick Pentakill MR concept 01.jpg|Pentakill Yorick "Mortal Reminder" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Yorick Pentakill MR concept 02.jpg|Pentakill Yorick "Mortal Reminder" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Yorick Pentakill MR concept 03.jpg|Pentakill Yorick "Mortal Reminder" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Yorick Pentakill MR concept 04.jpg|Pentakill Yorick "Mortal Reminder" Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Yorick Pentakill MR concept 05.jpg|Pentakill Yorick "Mortal Reminder" Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) |-|Summoner Icons= Pentakill profileicon.png|Pentakill Pentakill II profileicon.png|Pentakill II Pentakill Karthus profileicon.png|Pentakill Karthus Pentakill Kayle profileicon.png|Pentakill Kayle Pentakill Mordekaiser profileicon.png|Pentakill Mordekaiser Pentakill Olaf profileicon.png|Pentakill Olaf Pentakill Sona profileicon.png|Pentakill Sona Pentakill Yorick profileicon.png|Pentakill Yorick |-|Ward Skins= Pentakill Ward.png|Pentakill See Also * Music de:Pentakill (Skinreihe) es:Pentakill (banda) pl:Pentakill ru:Пентакилл Category:Alternate Universe Category:Pentakill Category:Karthus Category:Mordekaiser Category:Olaf Category:Yorick Category:Sona Category:Kayle Category:Music skins